1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an infant device, and more particularly, to an infant supporting device with reclining adjustability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bouncer seats provide caregivers with a convenient spot in which to place their infant child for sleeping, eating, or simply for containment. Most bouncers on the market today consist of a wire frame with a fabric (soft goods) seat suspended from it and are rated for use from birth up to 25 lbs or when the child can sit up unassisted (approximately 6 months). Typically, the wire frame is a simple one- or two-piece design that both supports the soft goods and provides the integral spring for the bouncing function. For added safety, bouncers usually come equipped with a harness of some soft, and for added convenience, some bouncers come with extra accouterments such as toy bars, mobiles, vibration, and the like.
Because of the convenience offered by bouncer seats, caregivers tend to use these products as soon as they bring their infant home and in many different locations around their homes. Most bouncer seats do not provide caregivers a means of easily and safely carrying their child while installed in the product. Because of this, if the caregiver wants to move the product to an alternate location, the child should be removed from the product before the product can be moved to a new location and then the child is re-installed in the product. Otherwise, the caregiver could move the product with the child in it by carrying it with two hands at two indiscriminate points on the bouncer, which may be unsafe due to potential fall hazards.
Further, most bouncer seats do not provide a means for the caregiver to select the angle at which their child is seated in the product. This could be potentially hazardous because, depending on the seatback angle of the product, a small infant might not have the neck strength to fully support his head and could have his head overly tilted to one side. This may lead to apnea of the airway and/or positional asphyxiation, if the child is left unattended.